Konoha Romantica
by Sylvanie -3byhancock
Summary: Porque no todas las historias de amor son iguales, y porque en un sólo lugar pueden estar varias, porque puede que se cruzen y sus acciones marquen a la otra, aun sin que sus protagonistas se conozcan. Varias parejas SasuNaru, ItaDei, SaiGaa, NejiHina y más. Editado
1. Chapter 1

Editado

Nota original: Al fin puedo sacar todo esto de mi mente, espero no descuidar más mis fics. Bueno, aquí está, originalmente se llamaría "la historia de las historias" pero por varios motivos ahora se llama "Konoha romantica" y es de varias parejas (sólo una hetero que por cierto, es incesto), aunque claro, la principal es el SasuNaru; por obvias razones, los capítulos no tendrán nombre. Espero os guste

Parejas/historia:

SasuNaru: Doble

ItaDei: Medium

SasoDei (leve): Amigos

KakuHidan: Fanáticos

MadaZetsu: Oscura (Dedicado a pixi—ice san)

NejiHina: Luna (Dedicado a Lizzie)

SaiGaa: Sentimientos

habrán unas implícitas, y luego saldrán más...

El fic es en un Universo Alternativo y algunos personajes presentan OOC, como ya mencioné es un fic casi completamente yaoi y más adelante tendrá contenido algo, bueno, ya saben…

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertencen a Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Introducción**

**_Doble_**

Sasuke Uchiha era, sin duda, el chico perfecto: estudiante modelo, cuerpo de modelo y era más rico que un modelo. Lo único reprochable en él era su detestable carácter, aunque al mismo tiempo hacía derretir a cualquiera con su arrogante porte y orgullosa crueldad. ¡Oh! Si, él era cruel. Bueno, quizá no tan cruel como Hitler, pero siempre disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno, al igual que sus inseparables amigos Neji y Gaara. Los tres eran serios, muy serios, pero cuando en sus rostros asomaba medía sonrisa a juego con sus fríos ojos, todos sabían que era hora de correr.

Los tres eran perseguidos por la comunidad femenina escolar y una parte de la masculina, que los tres rechazaban sin piedad, aunque los tres tenían diferentes motivos, el de Sasuke era que no sentía interés por nadie; todos eran unos ofrecidos a sus ojos. Pero las cosas suelen cambiar y esa mañana en el colegio era una de esas ocasiones.

0oºOS&N ForeverOºo0

* * *

><p>Era un día realmente hermoso, el cielo azul tenía una fina capa de nubes grises que no terminaban de ocultar la inmensidad del cielo ni los rayos del sol que asomaban débilmente, tratando de vencer una batalla ya perdida. Las delicadas gotas de lluvia caían suavemente, para deleite de un chico que caminaba lentamente cara a cara con el cielo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la caricia de la lluvia; abrió los ojos perezosamente dejando ver unos ojos azules y brillantes. Tenía la mirada ausente y porte sombrío; pero no se podía negar que realmente disfrutaba estar allí.<p>

Con un suspiro terminó de llegar al colegio y se despidió por fin de su amado amanecer lluvioso; al entrar pronto sintió las miradas sobre sí, no le incomodó, ya estaba acostumbrado. Sacudió su cabellera rubia haciendo que quedara más despeinada aún de lo que era por naturaleza, con paso decidido caminó hasta llegar a los casilleros y comenzó a buscar el que sería suyo a partir de ese día. Al parecer, las clases ya estaban, pues pronto aparecieron varias personas —profesores, probablemente— indicándoles que fueran a sus respectivas aulas de inmediato. Entonces apareció un hombre alto de pelo blanco y largo con cara de pervertido que se acercó a él.

—Naruto —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Ero*-sensei —saludó el otro.

—No me digas así tonto, ¡vamos, a tú clase!

El chico llamado Naruto lo siguió a través de varios pasillos hasta llegar a unas escaleras que comenzaron a subir con calma hasta llegar al segundo piso, siguieron otro pasillo y por fin llegaron un aula que ponía "clase 5—1". El mayor tocó tres veces y la puerta se abrió un poco, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos igualmente negros pero muy alegres salió al ver quien había llegado.

—Señor director —saludó con alegría.

—El nuevo alumno —respondió el otro, señalando al rubio.

—¿Que hay? —saludó el mencionado con tranquilidad.

—Naruto, es un profesor, por favor compórtate —reprendió el director.

—Lo siento abuelo, buenos días profesor —dijo Naruto, mientras hacía una reverencia casi hasta llegar al suelo.

—Buenos días joven Naruto —respondió el profesor, mientras el director protestaba por haber sido llamado abuelo— enseguida lo haré pasar, que tenga buen día director.

—Si gracias, te lo encargo —dijo malhumorado— Naruto, has favor de comportarte ¿sí?

—Lo haré, adiós... director.

Mientras el de pelo blanco se retiraba, el profesor entró al salón y anunció a los estudiantes la llegada del alumno nuevo.

—Les tengo una agradable noticia —dijo— tendrán un nuevo compañero que los acompañará el resto del año, por favor sean amables. Pasa Naruto.

El rubio entró con paso lento y semblante serio arrancando varios suspiros de sus compañeros.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, por favor cuiden de mí —dijo con una nueva inclinación.

0oºOS&N ForeverOºo0

* * *

><p>Sasuke escuchó la presentación del chico con poco interés, hasta que decidió apartar su vista de la ventana donde se veía la belleza de la mañana y la posó sobre el recién llegado. Su rostro no sufrió el menor cambio, pero en su interior notó en extraño sentimiento al ver al chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio ligeramente húmedo, la mirada perdida del "nuevo" llamó su atención.<p>

—_Hermoso —_dijo en su mente_— __eso es lo que es, hermoso._

El profesor lo mandó a sentarse al lugar al lado del que ocupaba Gaara, que se sentaba frente a Sasuke, la clase se sumergió en la habitual concentración necesaria para la clase, y todo volvió a la normalidad por unos minutos.

Todo comenzó así

0oºOS&N ForeverOºo0

* * *

><p>Palabras niponas:<p>

*Ero: pervertido.

*Sensei: puede ser (hasta donde sé) para maestro o doctor.

Notas finales: Esa es la introducción, la trama la comenzaré cuando suba el último capítulo de "helado de vainilla"

Espero os haya gustado, ¡besos!

Review?

**Nota de la edición: **Esta historia vale la pena, la comencé hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando aún era estudiante de preparatoria (hace un par de años) y me han sucedido cosas que me han convertido en una persona muy diferente a la que era antes, pero espero poder retomarla y mejorarla.


	2. Chapter 2

Editado

Notas originales:

Hola todos, ¡al fin me liberé!

¡He publicado mi primer lemmon! Eso había que celebrarlo con un capítulo de Konoha Romantica, pero he estado muy melancólica (si no me creéis podéis ver mi fic "abrazo" y comprobarlo) pero al fin estoy aquí. Siento la demora.

Bueno, ya sabeís...

Parejas/historia:

SasuNaru: Doble (a mi Koi, que es mi dobe)

ItaDei: Medium

SasoDei (leve): Amigos

KakuHidan: Fanáticos (a mis padres, que se parecen graciosamente a este par)

MadaZetsu: Oscura (Dedicado a pixi—ice san)

NejiHina: Luna (Dedicado a Lizzie)

SaiGaa: Sentimientos (A Susu, ¿por qué? ¡Por qué no! O.o)

si, si saldrá Kakashi, la pista es que al principio será...

DBSK— Boa—...

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Romantica<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

**_Doble_**

Naruto era consciente de que había comenzado mal, sabía que era menos raro aparecer como "él" y luego cambiar al otro, eso sería menos sospechoso, pero lo hecho hecho estaba y no había nada que hacer. Suspiró —solía hacerlo muy seguido— y miró hacia la ventana con nostalgia sin saber que su sola llegada ocasionaría muchos cambios en la vida de personas que no conocía, ni conocería.

—Muy lindo —se dijo al ver las gotas repiquetear en el cristal.

Nadie podía juzgarlo por sentir atracción por el nuevo, ¡a todos les gustaba! Bueno quizá no, pero todos eran conscientes de lo hermoso que era; Sasuke afirmaba que rompía con la cotidiana carencia de belleza; pero eso no quería decir que le daría más importancia de la debida, ¡él era un Uchiha! Y no iba a dejarse llevar. Suspiró y miró al rubio tranquilamente sentado tomando apuntes.

—Muy lindo— dijo para sí

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sentimientos<em>**

Él era su amigo después de todo, no es que le importara realmente, o tal vez sí; ¿qué más daba?, no sabía que eran los sentimientos después de todo, el único que conocía era el odio. Estaba con ellos porque eran como él, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ellos y no quería pensar en eso, ninguno de los tres lo hacía; fuera como fuera, Gaara sabía que algo había cambiado en Sasuke esa mañana, y lo único fuera de lo cotidiano era ese chico rubio que había aparecido; no era tonto, sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Problemático —dijo un joven de coleta sentado cerca de él al ver los deberes que les habían dejado.

—_Lo sé —_Pensó el pelirrojo viendo al nuevo de reojo.

Neji también estaba raro, siempre había sido raro pero esta vez aún más; de hecho, todos estaban realmente raros.

—¡Oye! Gaara —escuchó la voz de Sasuke poco después de que la campana sonara anunciando el descanso— estás raro.

—Supongo, estaba pensando en lo raros que están ustedes dos, y eso es raro en mí.

—¿Quién es raro? —preguntó Neji que recién llegaba.

—Según Gaara... todos —respondió Sasuke con lo que podría considerarse una sonrisa.

—¡Vale! No sean raros —se quejó el pelirrojo exasperado— ¿Qué harán después del colegio?

—Yo no sé —respondió Neji con un extraño y casi imperceptible rubor— quizá mi hermana me salga con algo.

—Yo estaré en casa, mi primo vendrá de visita una semana, creo que va a cambiarse de escuela— dijo Sasuke aburrido.

—¿Primo? ¿Qué primo? —preguntó Neji interesado.

—Hijo de uno de mis tíos —informó Sasuke aún más aburrido— uno de los dos primos de mi padre.

—¿Obito-sensei tiene hermanos? —Neji parecía encontrarlo interesante.

—Sí, gemelo —respondió Sasuke casi muriendo de aburrimiento sin notar el nuevo rubor de Neji— ellos dos y tío Madara son mis únicos tíos y la única familia de mi padre. Mi primo, hermano y yo somos los herederos Uchiha. ¿Tú que harás Gaara?

—Yo —respondió el aludido aún sin saber que hacer— iré a una librería —dijo observando al rubio nuevo que estaba entretenido desenvolviendo un libro recién comprado, "Los nueve demonios".

Y así Gaara selló su destino, como diría Neji, de volverse raro por el mismo motivo que Sasuke, y todo por ese rubio que tenía el libro del que él había estado esperando su estreno por meses.

0oºO S&G Oºo0

Había viajado toda la mañana y no sentía ganas de llegar a casa aún, pero ya estaba en la ciudad y no había nada que hacer. Estaba preguntándose como parecer amable con sus familiares, cuando vio una librería a lo lejos desde el taxi donde iba; pidió que lo llevaran a ella mientras observaba sus libros sobre el comportamiento humano y fórmulas de cortesía que tanto le gustaba leer por su "gran utilidad". Aun así no tenía ninguno que le dijera cómo comportarse con familiares lejanos —dícese de la distancia— así que debía hacerse de alguno que otro más.

Después de todo, pasaría una semana con el hermano de su padre y el tío Fugaku, y si todo salía bien, se quedaría a estudiar en esa extraña ciudad.

0oºO S&G Oºo0

Llevaba en la librería cerca de media hora y aún no se decidía por ningún libro de ninguno de los repletos estantes, de ninguno de los apretados pasillos de las diferentes secciones de la inmensa librería —"los nueve demonios" aún no había llegado a la ciudad—; estaba a punto de irse cuando vio en la sección de la librería un libro rojo con letras azules que sobresalía entre el resto gris, negro y opacos: "Sentimientos, ¿qué son realmente?" rezaba el título; era obvio que una persona sin sentimientos como él sentiría curiosidad por un libro como ese, así que se acercó y alargó el brazo para tomarlo pero lo único que tomó fue la pálida mano de alguien que se le había adelantado.

Se volvió para observar al dueño de la mano al tiempo que la soltaba, se encontró con un par de ojos negros en una expresión terriblemente vacía igual a la suya. Ambos rostros compusieron una leve mueca de dolor al observar esos ojos tan parecidos que tenían en frente, sin saber que el otro había sentido la misma descarga nacida en el pecho que recorrió sus cuerpos. Cualquier persona normal pudo haberles dicho de qué se trataba, pero ellos no iban a preguntar, se limitaron a sentir algo desconocido que no supieron identificar, no supieron lo que significaba. Pero eso no evitaría que sucediera todo lo que habría de suceder; así comenzó todo para Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Luna<em>**

Neji se había despedido de sus amigos y había esperado a su hermana en la entrada de la escuela, nunca la esperaba dentro pues no quería que sus amigos lo vieran con ella, no podría soportar que ellos...

Iban en la misma clase pero no se hablaban, ese era el trato, no hablarse dentro de la escuela. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente porqué, a Neji nunca se le ocurrió pensar que ella tenía el mismo problema que él. Pero al verla salir se dio cuenta de que ese arreglo estaba mal, muy mal. Su querida gemela estaba saliendo del colegio charlando animadamente con el rubio nuevo que se veía bastante diferente a cuando entró, ambos se veían bien juntos; Neji realmente odió eso. ¿Desde cuándo ese rubio era tan sonriente? ¿Desde cuándo su hermana hablaba con desconocidos? Ella era tímida con todos menos con él mismo, no hablaba con ningún chico que no fuera él, no entendía que sucedía. No podía pasar eso, ella era...

Ella era la que siempre le acompañaba cuando enfermaba, la que le llevaba cena cuando se quedaba estudiando, la que lo esperaba con paraguas cuando llovía, la que lo sacaba de su máscara de frialdad que le mostraba a todos, ella era especial para él, ella era la única.

—Adiós Hina-chan —se despidió el rubio alegremente.

—Adiós Naruto-Kun —respondió igual de alegre la chica.

¿Hina-chan? Naruto ¿kun? ¡Él solo se atrevía a llamarla Hinata! Como era que ese rubio del demonio se atrevía a decirle Hina-chan, ¿porque ella lo permitía?

—Neji oni-san —saludó la chica, con un semblante más serio, a su hermano.

—Hinata —a él lo trataba tan formal— _después de todo eso soy, oni-san* —__fue lo que terminó en su mente._

Eso no podía quedar así, ¡no! Tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente, su preciosa hermana no podía acercarse a ese rubio, corría riesgo de ena... ¡No! Imposible, eso no podía pasar, no debía pasar. Por muy lindo que fuera ese chico haría lo necesario para alejarlo de Hinata, ¡lo que fuera!

0oºO N&H Oºo0

Había sido un día agotador, sinceramente no sabía cómo le haría para pasar varios cursos sin la ayuda de su hermano, y no era la única, varios de sus compañeros estaban rezongando por la enorme cantidad de deberes que les habían dejado.

—Problemático —murmuraba Shikamaru por séptima vez en el día por la misma razón.

Suspiró con cansancio y se volvió inconscientemente a observar a su hermano que en esos momentos charlaba con sus amigos, o lo que sea que fueran esos dos que siempre andaban con él amargándoles la vida a las personas inocentes, muy a su pesar. Ella nunca había visto con buenos ojos las extrañas juntas de su hermano, no sabía quién era peor, si el egocéntrico y amargado Uchiha o el frío y despiadado Sabaku. Desde que los había conocido, su antes amoroso y tierno hermano se había vuelto frio, serio, cruel y amargado. Había sido siempre callado y reservado, pero había cambiado eso por un deje de fiereza; aún se acordaba de cómo había quedado una pobre chica de un grado menor después de semejante rechazo recibido de parte mencionado Uchiha, no había sido suficiente decirle que no, la había humillado; lo realmente malo había sido enterarse que semejante broma fue idea de su hermano, casi no había dormido bien al recordar la siniestra sonrisa marcada en esos tres rostros a menudo considerados perfectos.

Ella aún se preguntaba que rayos le sucedía a las chicas —y algunos chicos— del colegio, a pesar de su mala fama seguían intentando acercarse a ellos tres; eran guapos, lo sabía, pero su mal carácter debería ser suficiente para mantenerlos a raya. Aunque había algunas afortunadas que tenían la satisfacción de estar con ellos una semana a lo sumo. Por otro lado, aunque le asombrara admitirlo, se sentía muy satisfecha al escuchar que su hermano había rechazado a alguien, no debía ser así. Había llegado a convencerse de que el nudo que sentía en su pecho las pocas veces que había visto a su hermano con alguien era porque no quería perder el lazo con ese ser tan preciado para ella; nunca se dio cuenta de cuándo los gestos cariñosos que le dedicaba para "corregir su carácter de demonio" habían tomado una segunda intención. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo ella había terminado cediendo ante algo que carecía de explicación lógica, ella...

—Compañera —le llamó la atención una voz alegre y un tanto escandalosa— ¿te quedarás aquí? Ya todos han salido.

Quien le hablaba era el apuesto chico rubio que había llegado esa mañana, pero se veía diferente, muy diferente. Cuando lo vio pensó que sería el nuevo miembro del club antisocial de su hermano, pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente se veía muy cambiado; ya no tenía la mirada azul perdida, ahora estaba brillante y rebosante de vida; el semblante no era serio ni melancólico, era alegre y entusiasta. Incluso tenía un aire más sencillo y cómodo a diferencia del porte elegante con el que había cruzado la puerta. Definitivamente había algo raro en él.

—Me he quedado distraída —se sorprendió al no tener el usual tartamudeo de cuando alguien se dirigía a ella— gracias por avisar eh... Uzumaki-san.

—¡Vaya! ¡Me haces sentir viejo! —rezongó el otro con una hermosa sonrisa— Por favor dime Naruto.

—Eh, si Naruto-kun —ella misma estaba asombrada de la facilidad con la que hablaba con él— soy Hyuga Hinata.

—Un placer Hinata-chan —respondió Naruto realmente complacido.

Habían salido de la escuela charlando de cosas sin importancia, ella se reía de las gracias del chico y sin darse cuenta estaba ya fuera de la escuela.

—Adios, Hina-chan —se despidió su nueva amiga, sorprendiéndola con el nombre.

—Adios, Naruto-kun —se sentía bien tener a alguien con quien charlar aparte de su hermano, eso era nuevo para ella y le gustaba.

Al volverse, vio a su hermano más serio de lo habitual, algo andaba mal; tenía el presentimiento de que muchas cosas iban a cambiar, cerró sus ojos color gris perlado, al abrirlos caminó hasta su hermano con algo de timidez recién recobrada aún con el sentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

0ºOoS&N foreveroºo0

* * *

><p>Glosario de frases niponas:<p>

*Oni-san: se refiere a hermano mayor.

Los honoríficos, "chan, san, sama y kun" se añaden después del nombre de las personas para "distinguirlas" por así decirlo. _San y Sama_ se usan como muestra de respeto mientras que el _Chan y el Kun_ son más informales. De ahí la molestia de Neji.

Siento usar todo eso, se supone que no debería. Ustedes perdonen.

Nota final: Bien, me tardé mucho, lo se u.u

Espero les guste este cap medio cortito

Ando media rara pero espero actualizar pronto, díganme por favor que parejas quieren para el próximo capitulo, me ayudara a arreglar el esqueleto de la historia. Bueno, no leemos

Ja ne!

Review? o.o

**Nota de la edición: **Ya tengo escrito los siguientes capítulos así que ignoren la nota original. Saludos.


End file.
